Top Ten Shingeki no Kyojin Characters
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: This is just a distraction so you guys won't wonder why I'm not uploading fast enough! So go ahead and read about my favorite characters if you don't agree with my opinions... Then oh well


Top Ten Shingeki no Kyojin Characters

Starring: JuniortheHeroWriter(me)

This is just a list of my favorite Shingeki no Kyojin Characters I own nothing please enjoy

JTHW: (types on his computer madly) ggrrr… Grrrr! GRRAAAHH! Why do my stories take so long?! I mean jeez! Before I uploaded Attack on Junior it took me months! Literally months to finish! Now I'm stuck having to type up Attack on Time, The Mouse and the Charizard, and Day of Kampfer! Not to mention I started on that during the summer! Well in to be fair I was kind of distracted… But I gotta do something! If I don't upload something everyone will think I died in some kind of fire or something I mean I'm doing the Fun Time stuff but I feel like I should to something new hmm… Ah! I know! I'll make a top ten list! In honor of my very first finished and successful story: Attack on Junior! (Looks at the readers) ok so all this will be MY opinions only don't like it then leave now let's start the list!

Number 10

JTHW: Reiner Broun!

Reiner appears on the screen

JTHW: Reiner's the big guy who was first met in episode: who cares? Reiner's big, brave, strong, and rather helpful though the reason why he's on the bottom is because he's kind of a douchebag back during Reiner talked to Annie and convinced her to train with him oh I'm sorry I mean convinced her to train with "Eren" why Reiner? Why? Were you a scared? Or were you being a troll? Reiner, you trolling son of a bitch

Number 9

JTHW: Bertolt Hoover

Bertolt appears on the screen

JTHW: Bertolt… There's not really much to say I mean we've barely seen him in action what I do mostly know about this guy is that he actually pretty nice and kind hell he's one of those guys you'd wanna have a beer with… Even though none of us drink

Number 8

JTHW: Krista Height!

Krista appears on the screen

JTHW: oh Krista you're so kind and beautiful almost as if you were a-

Sasha (off screen): GODDESS!

JTHW: yes precisely, Krista is a girl who is always there for her friends and also she's good with animals especially horses and legend has it that she came from the heavens above and make it her quest to make the world happy… Well actually that's not true she's just beautiful and sweet she's so beautiful that all the boys wanna marry her but not me

Readers: WHAT!? BOOO!

JTHW: alright! Yes I agree she's cute and all buuut… She's not my type I like the strong dominant females but God knows they don't exist anymore now we're stuck with bitches, sluts, and hookers

Number 7

JTHW: Connie Springer

Connie appears on the screen

JTHW: Connie the guy that's bald

Connie: I'm not bald!

JTHW: ok fine "thinning" he's… Well… Um… Actually there's not really anything to talk about him almost like Bertolt the only reason I put him on this list is because he's one of the only characters that don't take everything so damn seriously in fact his idiocy is what keeps in from the bottom it's a known fact that the idiots are the best characters… It's true also he suck when it comes to killing titans! Should have joined the Military Police buddy!

Number 6

JTHW: Hanji Zoe

Hanji appears on the screen

JTHW: YAY! I f*cking love Hanji! She's so fun to be with! She's a crazy woman who is absolutely fond of titan the reasons why? I don't know just 'cause not only is she cray but she's actually really nice what's you get to know her and she loves learning about almost everything but a word of advice do NOT get her mad she will cut you

Hanji: (holds up a butcher knife and gives JTHW the crazy eyes) what was that?

JTHW: AH! N-nothing! I was just um… Telling my fans how amazing!

Hanji: …

JTHW: hehe….

Hanji: aw (pats JTHW's head) that's nice sweetie now please excuse me I'll get back to making my sandwhich

JTHW: why are you using a butcher knife?

Hanji: I could find any other knives

JTHW: … Moving on

Number 5

JTHW: Armin Arlert

Armin appears on the screen

JTHW: Armin is best friends with Eren and Mikasa though he as he admits he's a weak link in the group he still tries his best to help by using his ultimate weapon: his brain! Armin is the brain of the trio he thinks of many strategies that help out everyone when they're on big mission like back in Trost when the titans invaded he was the one that thought up to plan to distract the titans, kill them and finally gets some gas for their gear and also he's so adorable! He's like the male version of Krista!... Wait a minute

Armin: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!

JTHW: well look on the bright side Armin at least in the English version you sound more like a dude

Armin: … That's fine I guess

Number 4

JTHW: Levi Heichou… Is that his last name?

Levi appears on the screen

JTHW: Levi! HOLY F*CK LEVI! Ladies hold on to yo panties! And gentlemen swallow yo cigars 'cause Levi's coming to town! Levi the Captain of the Survey Corps and the emo badass! He may not show much interest in most things he sure know how to fight! Seriously he's a f*cking badass that shows no fear to nothing! Though sometimes I'm confused what IS his last name? I always keep trying to look up his last name but all I get is Heichou and Ackerman and besides there's already and Ackerman… Wait a minute…

Levi: (grabs JTHW by the shirt and pushes him against the wall)

JTHW: AH! Levi! The crap man!?

Levi: if you think I'm all that stuff then why the hell am I in 4th place

JTHW: I don't see what the problem is four isn't bad

Levi: well then explain why I'm not on the top of list

JTHW: wweeelll alright you ask for this not only are you a badass and all but… You're kind of a bragger no I'm seriously you always brag about how much better you are then everyone else you even say you can take on Titan Eren when we all know you clearly can't do and also remember back in court when you were "defending" Eren? Well if that's the case why did you beat the living sh*t out of him

Levi: I was doing him a favor

JTHW: well if that's true then why didn't you just step in front of Eren and just talk!? Yes I know you "had your reasons" but seriously! That was not necessary at all! You just stood there and kicked the living hell out of Eren! And Eren was only defending Mikasa! What kind of leader does that!?

Levi: …

JTHW: … Oh and also you're short

Levi: I'm going to kill you

JTHW: SECURITY!

KJ the Kitsune boy: (comes on with AJ) alright Levi let's go

AJ: you seem a little tense (grabs Levi along with KJ)

Levi: what!? Put me down! I'm not finished with you yet, Writer!

They leave

JTHW: … Huh… You know I sometimes regret having an imagination that makes all my dreams come true

Number 3

JTHW: Mikasa Ackerman

Mikasa appears on the screen

JTHW: Mikasa! Like Levi she's also very skilled when it comes to using the gear! Long ago when she was a kid when Eren saved her from the kidnappers (who were gonna sell Mikasa for horny perverts I guess) she had learned that the world wasn't exactly a happy place I mean she had been so scared on the inside that she turned all sweet and innocent into badass and emo! Well not exactly emo I mean she does smile and also Mikasa also was the one that defeated Annie along with Eren and see that's why she's better than Levi she CUT OF HER F*CKING FINGERS WHILE THEY WERE SHIELDED BY THE SKIN HARDEN BULLSH*T what did Levi do? He just stood there and watched… Levi, you bitch oh! And also Mikasa's not good and making up lies and is also horrible at keeping secrets… Mikasa you troll

Number 2

JTHW: Eren Jaeger

Eren appears on the screen

JTHW: Eren! The main character of the series who also gained the power to transform into the world first: Intelligent Titan! But sometimes when Eren shifts he goes crazy and tries to kill everybody Eren hasn't been able to control his abilities yet but thanks to Hanji Eren learns that to use his powers he needs on objective first like: hold spoons… STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! And also Eren was the one who saved Mikasa form the kidappers when they were kids and is best friends with Armin for years and I guess you can say he's also Jean's rival/friend I dunno what there connection is but why is Eren 2nd instead of first? Simple Eren's… Kind of a dick

Eren: what!? I am not a dick!

JTHW: Eren, listen here you take every little thing seriously, all you talk about is killing all he titans, you call people names, and when you're in titan form you think of killing everything and everyone in your sight and when Mikasa tries helping you, you always push her away like and asshole and you through bread at your best friend and called him weak I mean all you every wanna do is kill titans!

Eren: … *sigh*

JTHW: but hey other than that you're a nice guy sure you did all those mean things but mostly you do what you can to help your friends and the reason you talk about ridding your world of the titan is because you wanna make the world a better place you always stick to your goal and you never give up when you're out there with your friends and other companions you give it your all and besides you turning into a titan is f*cking awesome! Even though the way you got the ability is complete bullsh*t but still

Eren: oh wow thanks! But wait if me, Mikasa, Armin, and Levi isn't in 1st place then who is?

JTHW: well in first place iiisss… First let's do a recount!

10th: Reiner Broun

9th: Bertolt Hoover

8th: Krista Height

7th: Connie Springer

6th: Hanji Zoe

5th: Armin Arlert

4th: Levi Heichou/Ackerman (I DON'T F*CKING KNOW!)

3rd: Mikasa Ackerman

2nd: Eren Jaeger

Number 1

JTHW: and now my number one favorite Shingeki no Kyojin character iiissss…. Sasha Blouse

Sasha appears on the screen

All: WHAT!? SASHA!?

Sasha: me? I'm the favorite?

JTHW: yep!

Sasha: yay!

Eren: no way! How can you like Sasha more than me!?

Mikasa: and me?!

Levi: what the f*ck?!

JTHW: let me explain Sasha is the number one character in the series who is NOT so serious about everything in fact she's the life of the party! Like back in Trost she was trying to cheer everyone up with smiles and stuff! Even though that didn't work and help with anything

Eren: but Sasha's an idiot!

JTHW: see? There you go again calling people names! But yes I agree Sasha is pretty stupid and damn terrible when it comes to fighting

Sasha: (looks down) aw…

JTHW: but that's what makes her special

Sasha: I'm special!

JTHW: in fact she was the first character ever to make me smile when I kept looking at everyone else I felt sorry for you but Sasha's the one that made me smile when I saw that potato scene I cracked right the f*ck up and also to tell the truth I think Sasha's cuter than both Krista and Armin combined

All: WHAT!?

Reiner: you sick bastard! Krista's a cutie!

Krista: *blush*

Armin: you think I'm cute?

JTHW: yeah Sasha way cuter! When I see the smiles on her face it makes me smile and even though she's clumsy and not too bright that's what keeps making her my favorite character she's the one the livens me up

Sasha: aw that means so much to me!

JTHW: but at time I feel bad for Sasha because I fell like she gets picked on like this scene (shows the scene when Eren and Jean were fighting but Keith comes in)

Keith: well? Isn't anybody going to answer me?

Mikasa: (raises hound) Sasha farted

Sasha: WHAT!?

Keith: ugh you again

JTHW: really Mikasa? Really? You had to blame little Sasha?

Sasha: yeah! That was mean!

Mikasa: well what else could I have said?

JTHW: someone dropped some dishes…

Mikasa: … Oh

JTHW: *sigh* well I guess that wraps things up

Armin: are you gonna do something like this again?

JTHW: well I only did this so I could buy some time and try something knew so I kind of doubt it

Eren: there's one thing I'm a little concerned about

JTHW: what?

Eren: if you just told everybody who you like then don't you have to make a list about who you hate?

JTHW: … *deep breathe* FU-

End :P


End file.
